


Lonely

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bonding, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Loneliness, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: While captured by the Branwen tribe, Weiss gets an unexpected visit in the night, who plans to have some fun with the heiress. While Weiss refuses to admit that she likes it, Vernal refuses to admit that, despite their differences, she and Weiss may actually have more similarities.





	Lonely

Weiss sighed, brushing the dust off of her dress as best she could. She had been in this Godforsaken camp for a night and a day, and was yet to have any real opportunity to escape this retched place. She started to believe that girl that had visited her, that her sister really wasn’t coming to rescue her. To make matters worse, she was having trouble focusing her semblance, and the state she was being kept in didn’t help. For the past day, she had been stuck in the makeshift prison cell, nothing but the cold dirty ground for her to sleep on at night. She had been fed three times yesterday; a bowl of porridge and an apple in the morning, a small portion of bread at midday, and a bowl of rice and a baked potato in the evening, with a glass of water at each meal. Of course, it hadn’t been easy eating and drinking, what with her hands bound in front of her, but she had just about managed.

Still, it was only a matter of time until she was ransomed back to her family. Weiss honestly didn’t know what would be worse; to be stuck here for another day, or to be sent home, where she would have to deal with her father.

Nobody paid the heiress much attention while she was here. Some passersby stared at her, before going about their business. A couple of the bandits taunted or teased her, making jokes at her expense, only to either get bored at her lack of reaction or be scared off by their leader, that woman with red eyes and black hair who Weiss had recognised her as Raven Branwen, Yang’s mother. She wasn’t sure if she would be treated better, or worse if she brought up that she knew the woman’s daughter, but judging by what she had heard from Yang, as well as what she had seen of the woman, she had decided to keep that little fact to herself.

It had gone dark an hour or so ago, and pretty much all of the bandits were asleep in their tents, save for the dozen or so that patrolled the perimeter. Since this was the only chance Weiss would get, she decided to practice her summoning, shuffling to her knees and lifting her palms up and attempting to form a glyph. Her wrists were sore from where the rope had rubbed against her skin over the past day, and it hurt a little to move them, but she could easily tune it out. Summoning her remaining aura, Weiss closed her eyes to focus better, just about managing to create a small glyph in her palms, as a small armoured figure rose up.

“Planning on leaving us so soon?” Weiss lost all concentration when she heard the voice, her glyph disappearing as she opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of the girl that had visited her the previous night standing with arms crossed and looking down at the kneeling heiress with a shit eating grin on her face. The two guards from earlier were not present tonight, leaving Weiss and the maiden alone together. “And to think, we’d barely gotten to know each other...” The woman sighed, looking down and to her right as if pretending to be saddened by Weiss’s decision to leave, before her eyes went back to the heiress, giving her a sly smirk.

“What do you want?” Weiss snapped, scowling at the woman, who just smirked down at her cockily, raising one eyebrow at Weiss’s defiance.

“Is that any way to talk to your captor?” The woman asked. “You know, I am the one that asked Raven to feed you something other than stale bread and water. You should be thanking me.” She continued, looking down at Weiss, who got the impression she was supposed to be impressed.

“Why do you care?” Weiss snapped, although she was undeniably curious as to the reason. The woman shrugged.

“Can’t have our guest of honour wasting away now, can we?” She asked the prisoner, who looked sceptical about the woman’s motives. When she didn’t respond, the woman sighed. “You know, I wasn’t joking when I said you should be thanking me. I can always arrange for you to go hungry tomorrow.” The supposed maiden told Weiss, clearly impatient.

“...thank you.” Weiss spoke through gritted teeth, averting her eyes from the maiden’s, although she still seemed to have pleased the smirking woman.

“I knew you had manners, Princess.” The maiden chuckled, looking down at Weiss for a few seconds as if waiting for something. When she didn’t say anything, Weiss looked back up at her to see that though her smirk had gone, she was just staring at Weiss, her blue eyes transfixed on the heiress, as though she were inspecting her, almost like one might imagine an animal to analyse their prey before pouncing.

“Can I help you with something?” Weiss asked, not fazing the woman. Weiss began to get a bit uncomfortable now, not sure what to do or say. It wasn’t as if she could just walk away from the conversation, even though neither party had spoken for almost half a minute. Finally, just when Weiss was about to speak again, the woman beat her to it.

“I’m Vernal... since you didn’t bother to ask.” She snapped, somewhat aggressively. The cocky smirk had gone from her face, and she looked rather annoyed now.

“I’m Weiss.” Weiss told the woman.

“I know who the fuck you are.” Vernal snapped again, raising her voice a little and prompting Weiss to shuffle backwards to a more comfortable distance when the maiden began to walk towards her prison.

Weiss wasn’t entirely sure what to say; the maiden had clearly come to see her for a reason, but didn’t seem to be letting on as to what it was. Vernal reached the bars of the prison, just as Weiss backed into the bars on the others side, putting as much distance between herself and the woman as possible. Upon seeing this, Vernal frowned, looking almost hurt by Weiss’s reaction to her.

“Are you afraid of me?” Vernal asked. Weiss remained silent, and the maiden sighed, opening the barred door and entering the prison, closing it behind her.

“What do you want?” Weiss repeated her initial question, ignoring Vernal’s. Without uttering a word, Vernal locked the door to the prison, sealing herself in with the heiress. Weiss swallowed. With her wrists were tied and the door locked, Weiss had no means of escape at all if things turned ugly in the prison, and so the heiress couldn’t help being a little intimidated by the woman, knowing that Vernal had her at her mercy.

Vernal didn’t speak, as she reached Weiss at the back of the cage, inspecting the white haired girl. Her elegant looking dress, while torn, looked like it cost more to make than Vernal could spend in a lifetime, although being a bandit, she didn’t exactly pay for much in her life. Still, the blue dress was well fitted around the heiress’s body which, while not particularly curvy, was petite in a way that was undeniably sexy, especially in that dress.

“Y’know, for a stuck up little bitch, you’re kinda cute...” Vernal told the heiress, although it sounded more like she was just thinking out loud. She gave Weiss a sly smirk, making the poor girl feel even more uncomfortable. Weiss swallowed, watching the woman eye her up as she slowly strolled towards her, not daring to look away or show any signs of weakness to the maiden.

Vernal eventually reached Weiss, who was backed against the bars at the far side of the prison cage. The short haired woman crouched down, so that she was pretty much level with Weiss, looking her straight in the eye. 

Weiss didn’t have time to react, before Vernal leaned forward, her left hand around the back of Weiss’s head and her right on the side of her face, as she pressed her lips against the heiress’s. The white haired girl tried to pull away, but the woman was stronger than her, holding her head in place firmly as she kissed her. Weiss felt sick at being forced into the kiss, especially with the woman that was keeping her prisoner. What’s more, she thought she might actually be sick when she felt Vernal’s tongue push against her lips, eventually gaining entry to the heiress’s mouth, tasting the bandit’s saliva mixing with her own as she was helpless to resist the maiden’s kiss.

Before long, Weiss found herself short on breath, with the short haired woman not letting up on the kiss. The white haired girl could feel and taste the woman’s tongue as it explored her mouth, trying to push it out with her own, but it appeared that Vernal liked her resistance.

Finally, the unwanted kiss broke when Vernal pulled away, her hands still holding Weiss’s head firmly in place. The pair’s lips parted, with a sting of saliva connecting them which Vernal didn’t bother to wipe away.

“W-What was – why? W-What do you want?” Weiss stuttered, raising her bound hands to wipe away hers and the woman’s saliva. She received a satisfied smile from Vernal in response, which both angered and scared her. “Just leave me alone!” Weiss yelled, a little too loudly for Vernal’s liking.

“You’d better be quiet, unless you’d like an audience for what’s next to come.” Vernal told her. Once again, Weiss found herself wanting to ask a question that she wasn’t sure she’d like the answer to, as she wondered what Vernal meant by that statement.

“I bet you get lonely in here...” The maiden wondered to the heiress. “All on your own in this cage, you must want some company... right?” Vernal raised an eyebrow, inspecting Weiss’s expression. When the girl didn’t respond, Vernal sighed. “You know, even I get lonely from time to time, especially around here...” The woman admitted, and Weiss almost thought she saw a hint of sorrow in the woman’s eyes.

“What about your tribe? Aren’t you all supposed to be ‘family’?” Weiss asked, somewhat sympathetically, though still on her guard.

“I guess. I mean, they are the closest thing I’ve had to a family after all... but sometimes, I feel like I just need someone to hold, you know? Someone who cares about me for me to –” vernal instantly stopped talking, realising that she’d gotten carried away with herself and doing her best to suppress her embarrassed expression, though having less success with her glowing red face.

For the first time in their conversation, Weiss thought that she felt sympathetic towards the woman. Despite the bandit’s cocky and arrogant persona, Weiss saw past the facade, recognising the sorrow and isolation in the maiden’s eyes that she shared with her.

“I know what you mean.” Weiss told the bandit, her voice soft now, as her face broke into an empathetic smile. Vernal almost found herself returning to look, before stopping herself, glaring down angrily at Weiss.

“You... you thought you could manipulate me? Trying to get in my head, make me drop my guard?” Vernal growled at the heiress, convinced that this had all been a ploy.

“What? No I–” Weiss began, but was cut off by a hard backhanded slap across her face by the woman. Weiss let out a sharp yelp, falling onto her side on in the dirt.

“People like you... you deserve to suffer!” Vernal snarled, her voice never getting loud enough to awaken her tribe, but still powerful enough to instil fear in the heiress. “You don’t know what we have to do, just to feel wanted! To not feel alone! To just feel lov–” Vernal caught herself again, angry, although rather at herself for dropping her guard rather than at Weiss. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop her from taking it out on the white haired girl.

As Weiss tried to sit up, she found herself pinned down by Vernal. The girl was pushed onto her belly, her bound hands pinned under her own body as she felt the woman crawl on top of her, their bodies parallel on the ground. Vernal leaned down, her face behind Weiss’s right ear as she opened her mouth and began to kiss the heiress’s neck from behind. Weiss couldn’t help but let out a gasp as she felt the strange woman kiss her, unable to resist as two hand soon began to run over her body.

“If you really feel lonely, maybe you DO need some company...” Vernal snarled, smirking as she continued to caress Weiss’s body through her dress. Her hands ran all over the girl’s petite form, from her shoulders, down her back to her supple hips, eventually reaching her pert butt, and even venturing between the girl’s soft, slender thighs, only to repeat the cycle. Every so often, Vernal would choose a different part of Weiss to wrap her lips around, usually around the easily accessible back and sides of her neck from their position, occasionally teasing her by nibbling her earlobes, earning whimpered moans from the girl, but leaving dark red marks everywhere her mouth went on Weiss’s soft white skin.

Weiss wanted nothing more than to resist, but whether due to her empathy for the poor maiden, or the knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to escape, or simply due to fear, she found her entire body paralysed, unable to move or resist the woman in any way. 

As Vernal continued her campaign all over Weiss’s body, the latter girl couldn’t help but get the sickening feeling of enjoyment from heaving her body abused and molested by the bandit woman. She knew in her mind that she didn’t want what was happening to her to be happening to her, but her body told a different tale, as she felt her entire body heating up as she was pressed against the ground and touched all over.

After a while – perhaps a few minutes, give or take – Vernal’s mouth left the heiress’s skin, as she leaned up, admiring Weiss from behind.

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Vernal asked. Weiss shook her head, either refusing or unable to speak. “Figured as much. Have you ever been with anyone?” Another shake of her head.

Vernal smirked, happy to be taking Weiss Schnee’s first time for herself. With that, she grabbed the back of Weiss’s dress, and without warning, tore it apart, exposing Weiss’s bare back to the cool Mistral air and earning another cute gasp from the white haired girl. The bandit didn’t say anything, as she ran her hands over the heiress’s bare pale skin.

“P-Please... don’t...” Weiss pleaded, though it fell on deaf ears, as Vernal pulled down Weiss’s dress, lifting her a little so that she could pull it down at the front as well. Weiss begged a few more times but to no avail, as she was soon stripped of her precious garments, leaving her in just her white bra and underwear, and her heels.

“You should be happy, Weiss. That’s how I hope to make you feel.” Vernal told her, chuckling to herself, her mouth returning to the girl’s neck, although this time, her hands were caressing the girl’s bare skin. Their legs locked together, when Vernal rested her legs either side of Weiss’s right thigh, grinding a little to stimulate herself, while using her left knee to rub the heiress through her underwear, earning a series of embarrassed groans and whimpers. Weiss didn’t want what was happening to her, but she was certainly enjoying it, hating the fact that she had lost control her bodies wants and desires.

Weiss bit her lip when she felt the bandit undo her bra, fumbling to remove it from her new plaything, before getting frustrated and pulling out a small blade and cutting the straps, before tossing the tatters aside. Weiss whined as she felt Vernal pushing against her back, pressing her bare chest against the dirt as the hands on her body made their way lower, finally reaching her white panties. Once they did, Vernal was surprised to find that the stuck up heiress was wet down there, between her thighs.

“Ooh, bad girl Weissy!” Vernal chuckled, rubbing Weiss’s sensitive area ever so lightly through the fabric of her panties, though just enough to make the girl whimper at the unwanted stimulation. “I knew you’d get into this sooner or later!” She added, giving the girl a light slap on the inside of her thigh, smiling when she heard Weiss let out a cute whine.

“I-It’s just my body... I... I don’t want this!” Weiss said, trying to convince herself just as much as she was Vernal, her face bright red as she was pleasured against her will. It felt so good to just let Vernal have her way with her, use her and play with her right there, but Weiss’s conscious mind got in the way of giving her body what it craved. “V-Vernal... you don’t have to do this!” Weiss told the bandit, as her panties were slowly slid down her thighs, all the way down her legs until they reached her heels, where Vernal left them, around Weiss’s ankles.

“Oh, but I don’t want you to feel lonely, princess.” Vernal taunted the girl, as she began to rub and caress the girl’s pert bare ass.

“Y-You mean like you do?” Weiss asked, trying to regain some confidence. Vernal’s eyes snapped up to Weiss, who was facing away from her.

“What did you just say, you prissy little bitch?” Vernal growled, malice in her voice as Weiss replied.

“You’re doing this because you feel alone. I understand what you’re going through, but you don’t have to- AHH!” Weiss let out a slightly louder yelp, as she felt the bandit woman’s fingers on her most sensitive area, Vernal’s index and middle fingers of her right hand slipping between her folds and teasing her, while her left arm was used to keep her pinned down. 

“You understand NOTHING!” Vernal snapped, her voice raised a little, and Weiss was worried that someone would hear and see her being humiliated by the maiden.   
Weiss kept her mouth shut, partially out of fear, and partially due to the fact that if she opened it, she risked making too much noise, and waking up the camp. Instead, she kept it sealed shut, only making soft whimpers and groans as she felt Vernal’s two fingers press against her tight hole.

“Fuck...” The bandit muttered, reducing her digits to just one finger. Weiss was so tight that two fingers barely fit into her. Instead, she simply pushed her index finger into the tight hole between Weiss’s pink lips, earning a soft cry from the girl. Though unable to see her face, Vernal knew that Weiss was crying, from the silent sobs and hiccups that accompanied her quivering body. Warm salty tears ran down Weiss’s cheeks as she was violated by the maiden, her purity and innocence ripped from her by the bandit that had captured her. 

The fact that she was completely helpless, powerless to stop her abuser wasn’t even the worst part about the situation. What was worst was the fact that she found herself actually enjoying it, not wanting to want the pleasure, but she couldn’t help herself from arching her back and bucking her hips as she tried to push Vernal’s finger further into her hole, but to no avail. It was clear that Vernal’s goal at this point wasn’t to get Weiss off, but rather to tease her, making her desperate for her to fuck her, before simply allowing her to. This made Vernal’s job a lot easier. She enjoyed it when her prey struggled against her, or even begged her to stop, but with her most recent victim, it would be much more satisfying to listen to the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company beg and plead for a lowly bandit to fuck her.

“You’re enjoying it now, aren’t you?” Vernal asked with a smirk. Weiss refused to respond again, even when Vernal added her second finger, stretching Weiss’s vagina uncomfortably. This time, it was more difficult for Weiss to silence herself, as she let out a whimpered moan, much to Vernal’s satisfaction.

Without even warning the poor heiress, Vernal removed her fingers from her hole, much to Weiss’s relief, but to her body’s dismay, as she was once again flipped, this time onto her back. Vernal took a second or two to admire Weiss’s perfect body, before returning to her task at hand, slipping her same two fingers into Weiss’s now much easier accessible pussy, soaking them in her juices as she resumed fingering the girl. 

Weiss whined, trying not to make too much noise as she was taken advantage of. Although her hands were above her body now, they were still bound, and with Verbal so far down her body, she couldn’t reach her even if she had the energy to try. All she could do was lay back and hope that it was all over soon. However, just as she did that, she felt something warm and wet wrap around an even more sensitive part of her body. Barely managing to stifle her moans any longer, Weiss just about managed to look down, locking eyes with Vernal as she saw her lips wrapped around her clitoris as she teased it with her tongue.

“Oh God! Vernal!” Weiss moaned, unable to refrain from expressing her arousal any longer, allowing the pleasure to take a hold of her as she succumbed to the devious bandit’s ploy. Vernal smirked internally, finally having broken the heiress.

After that, it was only a matter of time before Weiss climaxed. Vernal expertly pistoned her fingers in and out of the girl’s dripping wet hole, while her tongue circled her clit. With each slight movement, especially around her clit, Weiss’s body twitched, and she whimpered desperately for more.

Finally, after a while of repetitive movement, Weiss’s orgasmed, having to bite down hard on her lower lip to avoid waking the entire bandit camp with her moans and screams. Vernal’s fingers became soaked in the heiress’s juices, as she sprayed them all over her hand, and her mouth left the girl’s clit.

“Did you enjoy that?” Vernal asked, as Weiss calmed down, slowly coming to her senses, her face becoming a deep shade of crimson as she did.

“I... I...” Weiss stammered, unsure of how of respond. In the heat of the moment, she had wanted nothing more than for the bandit to make her feel good, but now, all she felt was shame and disgust with herself. Though she was no longer crying, her cheeks were still stained with tears. Her body was filthy from all her rolling around on the ground with Vernal, and her thighs were stained with her vaginal juices. Weiss had never felt so dirty in her life, feeling used and abused, hating Vernal for making her feel this way, and hating herself even more for letting herself like it.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Vernal grinned when Weiss didn’t answer her question.

“You... you’re despicable!” Weiss cried softly, shuffling as best she could to the back of the prison, as far away from the woman as possible. Tears resumed pouring from her eyes, blurring her vision as she looked up at the woman who had just assaulted her, licking her fingers clean from Weiss’s sweet juices.

Vernal didn’t respond, simply grinning down at Weiss. She liked the way she had submitted to her, but now that she had had her fun, it was much more entertaining to listen to the stuck up heiress whine about what a terrible person she was. Weiss looked down in dismay, realising that Vernal was enjoying seeing her in this state.

“What happened to you?” She asked the bandit, catching her somewhat off guard. “To make you so lonely... did you lose someone? Did you ever have someone? Is that why you’re doing this? You think you’ll fill the emptiness inside you by making helpless girl’s moan your name, and beg you to use them like objects, but it’s never worked, has it? You’ve never found someone who truly cares about you, or maybe it’s that you’ve never found someone that you care about, am I right?” Weiss finished speaking, taking a deep breath. 

“How dare you...” Vernal muttered, unable to believe what Weiss was telling her. Storming over to the naked girl, she delivered a hard slap across the face, causing her to fall, to the floor again, once more on her back. This time, Vernal straddled her hips, giving her a better position to berate the poor girl. “You don’t understand me! You don’t know the first thing about me! You don’t know what I’ve been through, what I’ve had to endure to get to where I am now!” Vernal went on, not quite shouting, but her voice was certainly raised, as she delivered half a dozen more slaps to Weiss’s cheeks, making them red. 

“Vernal...” Weiss began, only to be cut off by yet another slap.

“You think you’re lonely? You’re not! You have a family! You have friends! You have people who care about you! People who are waiting for you when you get home!” Vernal continued to lecture Weiss, though thankfully letting up on the slapping. “That’s all I ever wanted! Was that too much to ask? Just someone who understood me! Someone who knew what it was like to be surrounded by people, but still be alone, because none of them care about me! None of them understand me! None of them lov....” Vernal hesitated. “...nobody ever loved me...” She finished. Weiss noticed for the first time that the maiden was crying more than she was, as she got off of the naked girl, sitting on the ground and leaning against the back of the cage, sobbing silently.

Weiss simply watched, the bandit woman’s entire demeanour breaking down, as she tucked her knees into her chest, pulling them in with her arms and sobbing to herself, her body shaking as she did so.

Without uttering a word, Weiss shuffled over to the maiden, sitting beside her and resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. Vernal looked up, as she tried to stop crying, only to be greeted by Weiss smiling empathetically at her. Then it hit her: The one that she had been looking for, the person to share her pain, who understood and cared about her, who was just as lonely as she was...

Vernal realised that she had been too wrapped up in her own sorrow and self pity, that she hadn’t realised what was right in front of her; it was Weiss. Weiss Schnee, of all people, understood what it meant to be truly lonely. Not just to be alone, but to be surrounded by people, and still be isolated from the rest. 

“...I’m sorry...” Vernal sobbed, unable to bring herself to look Weiss in the eye. “I’m... I’m just, so sorry...” Weiss simply smiled in response, as Vernal tired to regain her compose, failing drastically.

“It’s alright...” The heiress told her, her still bound hands resting on the bandit’s lap. “What you did was... well, it was wrong. But I can’t say that I don’t understand why you might feel the need to do such a thing.” Weiss admitted, knowing that Vernal believed her now, and that she would in turn know that only someone who was as isolated as she was could possibly begin to comprehend what would drive a person to do something so terrible.

Neither girl spoke another word for a while, simply sitting there, Weiss with her head on the bandit’s shoulder, Vernal with her head resting on the heiress’s. Vernal was still trying to come to comprehend how Weiss had been able to bring herself to forgive her so easily after what she had done. Finally, it was Weiss who broke the silence.

“I hate to ruin the moment, but I’m kind of cold...” She admitted, shivering.

“Sorry...” Vernal told her. “I’ll get one of your other dresses from one of your cases that we found at the crash site.” She told her, turning to leave the prison.

“If you like... I could go in your tent...” Weiss suggested.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Vernal told Weiss, her face red with shame.

“No! I just meant, for company.” Weiss clarified. Vernal nodded. 

“I appreciate it, but...” She looked up at Raven’s big tent, and Weiss sighed. 

“Alright then.” Weiss replied. 

Vernal left the naked girl, shivering in the cold for a few minutes, before returning with an identical dress, along with a change of underwear too. She untied Weiss’s hands, while she helped her to dress, before retying them so that Raven wouldn’t get suspicious, and disposing of the remnants of her old garments.

“Thank you, Weiss.” Vernal told her. “I... I guess I don’t feel so lonely anymore...” She told the heiress, with a smile, before taking off to her tent, leaving Weiss to sleep on the cold hard ground.


End file.
